


Jolly Ranchers and Fake Fangs

by LegolasLovely



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, or at least a good day, please give mitchell some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (Y/N) and Mitchell bein cute af on Halloween





	Jolly Ranchers and Fake Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> I could not let Halloween go by without writing some kind of fluffy Mitchell story! This was a busy day and so much fun, but I’m so glad I got this written before midnight! Hope you guys enjoy. GOD IM SUCH A SUCKER FOR MITCHELL OKAY BYE

“(Y/N)! Babe! We gotta go if you wanna make it to Nina’s party!”

Mitchell was growing impatient. He wasn’t one for Halloween and definitely not one for Nina’s house parties. He thanked the universe that you hadn’t made him dress up. It was bad enough that he had to miss The Real Hustle tonight, he didn’t need to wear cat ears or some witch hat on top of it.

He leaned his shoulder against the rail of the stairs, waiting for you to come down. You’d kept your costume a secret from him and he started to wonder what you’d come up with for the festivities. He knew you loved Halloween and guessed you’d go full out. If you weren’t so cute, he wouldn’t have been so entertained. 

He listened to children laughing as they passed the window. “I’m too old for this shit,” he mumbled to himself. “(Y/N)!”

“I’m coming! Christ, Mitchell, you’d think one hundred years of life would teach you some patience.”

He cracked a smile, but it fell when you jogged down the stairs. So did his jaw, actually. 

He’d never seen you dressed this way. You wore a skirt, short enough for his liking, with black stockings underneath, paired with a black, lace camisole under an unbuttoned white dress shirt. The last item you’d stolen from his closet.

You were completely unaware of his ogling as you grabbed a piece of candy from the bowl and unwrapped it. Only when you popped the jolly rancher in your mouth, did Mitchell see the vampire teeth between your lips.

“Seriously?”

You hummed and shrugged. “I thought it was fitting.”

“You’re hilarious,” he said, grabbing your hips and pulling you to him. “And incredibly sexy, as always.”

You smacked his arm, trying to hide your blush. It always came when Mitchell complimented you or was extra flirty. You giggled as he placed a kiss on your neck. Then he moved to your lips and you yanked away, laughing whole heartedly now.

“How do you kiss with these things?” you asked, pulling the plastic fangs out of your mouth.

“You just need some practice,” he said, devouring your lips.

You wrapped your arm around his neck, forgetting about the fangs in your hand and concentrating on his tongue that was looping inside your mouth and around your jolly rancher. He stole it from you and you heard it clack against his teeth. 

“That was mine,” you mumbled against his lips.

You felt him smile. “Now it’s mine.” Kiss. “As are you.” Kiss.

You spun out of his arms and grabbed a handful of candies before you scooted out the door. “We need to leave, Mitchell. We’ll never make it to Nina’s otherwise.

He grabbed your coat off the rack by the door. “Would that be the worst thing?” he asked, tucking it under his arm. 

“We’ll go for an hour. Then we’ll come right back here and I’ll show you what else we can do with jolly ranchers,” you said, sticking a hand inside his coat and caressing his side.

He hummed and took your hand. “Deal.”

He listened to your heels clack on the sidewalk and watched you fail miserably at putting in your fake fangs. You both ended up laughing all the way to Nina’s flat. “I might start to like this holiday,” Mitchell said before following you in the door.


End file.
